


Книга Первая. Предыстория.

by TheBlueRussianDragon



Series: В объятьях дракона [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: A lot of original characters, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dragons, Every dragon has some... dragon thing, F/F, Mal has wings, a lot of dragons, but only for dragons, dragons are aliens
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueRussianDragon/pseuds/TheBlueRussianDragon
Summary: Пятнадцать лет назад Король Адам, известный как Чудовище, забрал с острова почти всех детей, чтобы не позволить злу захватить невинные души. Некоторые остались, потому что про них попросту не знали.
Series: В объятьях дракона [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056299
Kudos: 11





	1. Глава 1. Начало.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [will you teach me how to fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718469) by [comebackbehere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comebackbehere/pseuds/comebackbehere). 



**Король Аурадона**

Король Адам сидел в своём кресле и ждал. Он осмотрел зал Совета, состоящего из правителей всех королевств, входящих в Соединённое Королевство Аурадонское, чаще известное как Аурадон. Сегодня они должны были обсудить важный вопрос, решение которого определит всю репутацию новообразованного Аурадона в мире и решит судьбу его совести. Это была его идея с самого начала и теперь ему нужно разобраться с последствиями…

Наконец, прибыли последние члены совета, задержавшиеся из-за погоды Чарминги из Чармингтона, Джеймс и Золушка с трёхлетним Чадом, которых до этого все остальные терпеливо ожидали. Погода и вправду была гадкая, дождь поливал уже третьи сутки, дороги едва ли не размывало, видимость упала до такой степени, что машины ехали с черепашьей скоростью, опасаясь столкнуться. Но всё же все прибыли благополучно. Можно начинать.

Адам встал и громко произнёс:

— Дамы и господа! Прошу тишины. Я — Король Адам из дома Бист*, Верховный Король Аурадона, созвал Совет для решения вопроса чрезвычайной важности. Как всем нам известно, пять лет назад мы собрали всех злодеев и, последовав моему предложению, поместили их на Остров Потерянных, где они и находятся до сих пор.

Адам взял паузу и сделал глоток воды. Кто-то из зала, голос не был знаком Адаму, спросил с возмущённым недоумением:

— Да, они там, но зачем же тогда мы здесь?

Хотелось крикнуть ему, чтоб помолчал и дослушал, но король сдержал это желание.

— Однако с недавних пор появились новые обстоятельства. Моряки с барж, которые доставляют на остров всё необходимое, передали, что видели там детей. Я всегда верил, что человека можно судить только по нему самому, но не по его родителям. Поэтому я предлагаю забрать с острова всех детей и провести массовую стерилизацию населения, чтобы больше об этом не беспокоиться.

Поднялся негромкий гул, его предложение бурно обсуждалось. Адам дал им несколько минут, чтобы обдумать предложение, а после добавил:

— Если мы заберём их сейчас, когда они малы, влияние их родителей и их зла на их дальнейшую жизнь будет минимальным, но если они останутся, это зло поглотит их и однажды нам и нашим детям придётся столкнуться с новым поколением злодеев, поколением детей, у которых не было выбора.

Зал погрузился в тишину, прерванную словами Йен Сида:

— На острове находится масса опасных существ: различные монстры, колдуны, тёмные маги, ведьмы, дракон и бог, в конце концов. Если все эти виды начнут давать потомство, то может родиться гибрид, достаточно могущественный, чтобы прорвать барьер. Если этот гибрид появится, я не думаю, что мы сможем остановить его своими силами, а помощи ждать неоткуда.

Адам не счёл нужным пояснять это, но сказал:

— В этот раз я не спрашиваю иных предложений по этому поводу, поскольку здесь у нас только два варианта: забрать этих детей в Аурадон и дать им лучшую жизнь, или забыть о них и позволить им пасть во зло.

Золушка поднялась со своего места и спросила:

— А что будет с этими детьми, когда их доставят в Аурадон? Что государству делать с ними?

Белль ответила ей (они вместе обсуждали это накануне):

— После медицинских и психологических проверок эти дети отправятся в систему усыновления и найдут своё место в Аурадоне и новую семью. Я и мой муж планируем взять одного из этих детей в нашу семью, если найдём подходящего. Я напомню, что старшим из них около пяти, младшим нет и года. В Аурадоне дети такого возраста усыновляются легче, чем дети постарше. У них не будет особенных проблем с новой семьёй. Эта семья — всё, что они помнят.

Это, казалось, успокоило почти всех. Некоторые казались задумчивыми, но большинство выглядело оптимистичным. Кто-то с задних рядов поинтересовался:

— А зачем стерилизовать их всех?

Из зала, но с другой стороны ему ответили:

— Чтобы не забирать оттуда детей снова и снова, а решить этот вопрос раз и навсегда.

Адам сделал ещё один глоток воды, тихо прокашлялся и сказал:

— Итак, дамы и господа, члены Совета. Приняв во внимание все аргументы и факты, я прошу Вас голосовать.

Тихий гул, громче, чем раньше, наполнил зал. Несколько минут спустя, когда все проголосовали и компьютеры подсчитали все голоса, Адам, чувствуя как острые зубы совести отпускают его, объявил:

— Восемьдесят один процент — за; девять процентов — против; остальные десять воздержались от голосования. Проект принят.

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Бог Смерти**

Аид, когда-то Владыка Подземного Мира, шёл по одной из грязных улиц Острова Потерянных и размышлял. Мысли его сосредоточились на том, что его дочери Мэл, его единственной радости в этой мерзкой и вонючей тюрьме, скоро стукнет три и нужно что-то подарить. Он и шёл-то не просто так, а осматривая мелкие лавочки таких же мелких торговцев, искал подходящий подарок. Аид думал сначала о гитаре, но потом решил отложить эту идею на потом, когда малышка поймёт, что играть на гитаре — круче, чем вырывать из неё струны. Свою гитару он теперь прятал в самый высокий шкаф и запирал на замок, когда маленького дьяволёнка всё-таки пускали в его пещеру-логово.

Вдруг издалека, прервав его размышления, раздались чьи-то вопли, проклятья и громкий детский плач. Последнее заставило его повернуть голову, а после пойти на шум. Увиденная сцена сильно его удивила: крепкий мужчина в сине-золотой форме забрал у молодой пары младенца и уносил в сторону причала, а двое его сослуживцев держали родителей ребёнка.

Значит, солдаты Аурадона вырывают детей у родителей. Понимание кольнуло страхом за свою дочь. А если они найдут Мэл? Малефисента, конечно, сильная и очень опасная женщина, но против большого количества солдат она вряд ли сможет что-то сделать. Первой мыслью было бежать в лес, найти в глуши старенький, но ещё весьма крепкий дом и проверить всё ли там в порядке. Усилием воли он остановил себя и заставил работать голову. Эта рогатая правильно сделала, что заныкалась далеко в лес. Там никто не ходит, немногие рисковые люди предпочитают искать грибы и ягоды на окраине, вглубь идти все боятся. А если он побежит туда, то за ним могут проследить. Лучше пойти к причалу и высматривать знакомую ярко-лиловую шевелюру. Он, конечно, уже не тот, что раньше, до барьера, но выкинуть несколько огненных трюков, схватить малышку и удрать он сможет. Трусливая тактика, но единственная возможная при его уровне сил.

Он встал на небольшом возвышении около причала и начал думать, ожидая и наблюдая. Так, около причалов большое, практически пустое пространство, идеальное для короткого забега. А вон там, с другой стороны — трущобы, где немало узких переулков. Перекрыть такой огнём — и ищи-свищи Аида! Успокоенный наличием плана, он встал и принял вид, подразумевающий скучающее наблюдение. Это было долго и весьма неприятно, все эти плачущие дети, родители умоляющие их вернуть. Он видел, как уносили множество детей, особенно бдительно осматривая тех малышей, которые были похожи размерами на Мэл и с покрытой головой. Он стоял и смотрел, а солдаты входили, занося больше детей, и выходили, уже с пустыми руками. Сколько же на острове детей!

Когда солдаты начали возвращаться с пустыми руками, Аид, хотя и успокоившись слегка, не позволил себе расслабиться. Окончательно он выдохнул только после того, как корабль отчалил и скрылся за барьером. Быстрыми шагами он направился в лес. Проходя по улицам, он видел горе, боль и безнадёгу родителей, потерявших своих детей. Были и те, кто вёл себя так, словно ничего не произошло, хотя Аид точно помнил, что дети у них были.

По лесу он шёл ещё быстрее, но, проходя первую часть пути, следил, чтобы никто не мог пройти за ним, прислушиваясь, искал преследователей. Таковых не находилось, и, оглянувшись, бог быстро нашёл нужный ему дом. Он вошёл без стука. Сюда кроме него всё равно никто не ходил.

Малефисента вышла из соседней комнаты, несколько удивлённая его ранним приходом, он предупреждал, что придёт только вечером. Аид не дал ей сказать ни слова, быстро, нервно и несколько громковато спросив:

— Где Мэл?!

Та недовольно посмотрела на него, но снова не успела ничего сказать. На этот раз её прервал не он.

— Папа!

Маленькая девочка врезалась в него со всей скорости и немалого разбега. Мэл начала что-то лепетать про свои рисунки, а Аид мог только держать её маленькое тельце в руках, прижимая к себе, и радоваться, что она здесь и её никто не забрал.

Его радостно-расслабленные мысли прервал голос Малефисенты:

— Может, теперь ты объяснишь, почему ты ворвался в мой дом, словно ад наступал тебе на пятки и прервал дневной сон Мэл?

Только тогда он глянул на часы и согласился, да, его дочери пора спать. Уложить её удалось кое-как совместными усилиями и только после того, как он пообещал, что когда она проснётся, он будет здесь, и они поиграют. Они сели на старенький диван, Аид начал рассказ:

— Я был в городе, когда всё началось. Увидел, как солдаты из Аурадона уносят детей на корабль. Я проследил за погрузкой, а когда корабль уплыл, примчался сюда, боялся, что кто-то забрал нашу девочку.

Дракона некоторое время молчала, обдумывая его слова, но он знал, что у неё внутри такие же как у него переживания, продиктованные родительским инстинктом. Наконец она сказала:

— Никто не приходил сюда, видимо не подумали, что кто-то решит жить в лесу. А сейчас у меня есть серьёзные подозрения. Помнишь недавнюю поставку?

Аид помнил, как Аурадон под видом лекарств и витаминов привёз таблетки с эффектом бесплодия. Лекарства разлетелись быстро. И драконы, и боги не подвержены людским болезням, поэтому он лекарств тех не брал. Но заметил странное дело, беременные девушки вскоре стали терять своих детей. Редкостью это не было, в таких-то условиях.

Но, ведомый подозрениями он взял один из препаратов, изучил и понял, что именно привезли. Аид зло хмыкнул и сказал, больше себе, чем собеседнице:

— Хорошая стратегия, забрать всех детей и убедиться, что новых не будет. Они эффективно решили проблему. Вот тебе и королевство добрячков. Скорее королевство лицемеров.

На короткое время воцарилась тишина, прерываемая лишь треском дров в очаге.

— Никогда не думала, что скажу такое, но Мэл лучше остаться здесь, я не хочу, чтобы они узнали о ней и забрали её.

— Я полностью с тобой согласен. Она не должна покидать дом и ближайший лес.

***

Позже Аид понял, что Аурадонцы ошибались больше, чем он знал. Мэл не была единственным ребёнком, оставшимся на острове. Неизвестным ему образом остались сыновья Гастона и Крюка, дочь Урсулы, которых он иногда видел у причала. Через год после Рейда, как то массовое похищение детей назвали на острове, он заметил сына Круэллы де Виль. Он решил приглядывать за этими детьми, прикинув, что если их не заберут, то это означает, что за островом больше не следят и Мэл можно начать выпускать из дома. Она там уже по потолку лазает, скучно ребёнку. А так, какая-никакая, а всё же компания сверстников. 


	2. Глава 2. Усыновление и истории.

**Королева Аурадона**

Верховная Королева Аурадона, Белль Бист нервничала. Сегодня они с Адамом выберут ребёнка, который станет их сыном или дочерью. Она нервничала, но знала, что они найдут того, кто будет чувствоваться правильно. Это будет хорошим решением для их семьи.

Все дети находятся в больнице уже три дня и многих, около четверти, уже усыновили. Белль была не совсем довольна тем, как всё прошло. Спасение детей от рук их родителей звучало благородно и героически. На деле всё больше походило на массовое похищение. Королева успокаивала себя тем, что это делается для их же блага, но ей всё равно было сложно себя убедить.

Белль уже прошла почти всю больницу и заглянула почти во все палаты. Вид каждого из этих напуганных, плачущих, прячущихся в углы детей трогает её сердце, но все они кажутся не теми, кого она ищет.

В одной из палат в конце коридора не оказывается никого. Однако все пустые палаты должны быть заперты, и Белль заходит внутрь. Ей слышится негромкий всхлипывающий звук, исходящий снизу. Она наклоняется и заглядывает под кровать. Там девочка, закрывающая лицо руками.

Женщина шепчет:

— Привет?

Девочка убирает руки от лица и смотрит на неё своими голубыми* глазами, а Белль улыбается. Она знает это чувство, оно похоже на то, что она чувствует к Бену. Она понимает, что нашла, кого искала.

Испуганный вздох малышки вытаскивает её из мыслей. Белль осторожно протягивает руку и говорит, так же тихо:

— Привет. Хочешь выйти оттуда и присоединиться ко мне?

Девочка несколько секунд шумно дышит, изучая её лицо, а потом начинает вылезать из-под кровати. Как только Белль видит синие волосы и небесно-голубые глаза, она понимает, что это её ребенок, что девочка, испуганная малышка с заплаканными глазами, останется с ней.

— Как тебя зовут, малышка?

Девочка указывает на стену, где на листе бумаги написано «Иви». Белль читает:

— Иви. Красивое имя.

— Белль?

В этот момент входит Адам, удивляя её и пугая Иви, которая прячется ей за спину. Он смотрит на девочку. Белль кладёт руку на голову малышке, пытаясь успокоить её, поворачивается к мужу и говорит:

— Это наша Иви.

Он смотрит ещё несколько секунд, а потом улыбается и повторяет:

— Наша Иви.

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Изгнанница**  
Малефисента села в кресло и утомлённо выдохнула, тихо радуясь закончившемуся дню. Она очень любила дочь, но Мэл иногда выматывала её до состояния «упасть и забыться» своей способностью бегать, прыгать и вертеться, не сбавляя оборотов, весь день.

Из комнаты малышки раздавалось пение — Аид укладывал дочь при помощи колыбельных. Сама дракона не была одарена музыкально и использовала истории. В любом случае Мэл засыпала довольно быстро, набегавшись за день.

Из раздумий, кажется превратившихся в короткую дремоту, её вырвал приход Аида. Бог аккуратно закрыл дверь и выдохнул:

— Спит.

Малефисента молча кивнула и слабо встряхнула головой, выгоняя из головы сон. Аид устало упал на диван и спросил, глядя в потолок:

— Как думаешь Мэл такая неутомимая из-за драконьей крови или из-за божественной?

Малефисента пожала плечами:

— Не знаю. Не хочу думать. Хочу спать. Ты идёшь к себе или спишь на диване?

За стенами дома бушевала гроза. Дождь лил стеной под мерные завывания ветра и грохот грома. Остаться здесь имело смысл. Бог на секунду задумался, немного поёрзал, будто бы примериваясь, а потом поморщился:

— Нет. Твой диван смертелен для моей спины.

Дракона снова пожала плечами:

— Ну ладно.

Аид не покинул своё место, но спустя пару секунд заговорил вновь:

— Знаешь, когда я практически в одиночку управлялся со всем Подземным Миром, я и близко так не уставал. Дети — это… Нечто.

Последнее слово он выдохнул, вновь откидывая голову на спинку дивана. Малефисента не ответила, а бог вдруг усмехнулся и продолжил:

— Кто бы мог подумать, что из всех злодеев на этой скале именно мы станем хорошими родителями для своего ребёнка?

Дракон усмехнулась, но ответила:

— Не вижу противоречий. Та девчонка была мне никем, а Мэл — моя плоть и кровь.

Аид на какое-то время задумался, а потом всё же встал:

— Ладно, я пойду к себе. Увидимся завтра.

Малефисента кивнула и попрощалась с другом. Дракона и бог сблизились на фоне своего специфического положения среди других узников. Они оба принадлежали к видам, сильно превосходящим большинство других по силе, оба оказались сосланы сюда своими семьями за поступки, которые были сочтены непростительными.

Вынужденное одиночество толкнуло их друг к другу, что со временем привело к дружбе, смешанной с едкими насмешками и частыми спорами по множеству вопросов. Всё изменилось, когда пара бутылок неожиданно крепкого местного алкоголя затуманили их рассудок настолько, что утром они проснулись в одной постели.

Неловкость пробуждения со временем сгладилась, а Малефисента дала себе слово не пить местную бурду. Однако, спустя какое-то время дракона обнаружила, что носит ребёнка. Сомнений в личности отца не было.

Аиду она сразу же сказала, что он либо отец, который участвует в воспитании ребёнка, либо никто. Он выбрал первый вариант, но попросил её дать малышке чисто драконье имя и свою фамилию, чтобы ей не угрожала вероятная месть Зевса.

Малефисента согласилась на эти условия. Благо, Мэл родилась похожей на неё, как две капли воды, кроме разреза глаз. От отца девочке достались только пальцы, длинные и, как выразился Аид, музыкальные.

Её воспоминания, медленно убаюкивающие, были прерваны негромкими шлепками. Это Мэл вдруг проснулась неизвестно из-за чего и пришла к ней, оглашая свой путь босыми ногами. Дракона встряхнула головой и немного потянулась, пытаясь изгнать из своей головы сон ещё ненадолго.

Девочка подошла к ней, прижимаясь всей телом, и проскулила:

— Звуки страшные. Вой и грохот. Не могу заснуть.

Мэл всегда говорила так — короткими фразами. Наверное, из-за того, что ей приходилось изучать одновременно два языка: драконий, положенный ей по крови и рождению, и местный диалект человеческого, необходимый для выживания. Со временем эта проблема должна исчезнуть.

Малефисента усадила дочь к себе на колени и успокаивающе сказала, поглаживая её по спине:

— Это просто звуки. Сосредоточь свой слух на чём-нибудь другом. Хочешь я расскажу тебе историю?

Мэл кивнула и прошептала:

— Про первого Коркорана.

Женщина улыбнулась и начала рассказывать одну из главных историй их семьи:

— Когда-то очень давно все драконы жили на другой планете, которая называлась Тирон, очень и очень далеко отсюда. Но в один страшный момент на них напали жестокие существа, желавшие уничтожить драконов и захватить все миры. Драконы прозвали их чернильниками из-за цвета, а их предводителя — Демогоргон.

Девочка не отводила от неё заинтересованного взгляда, явно перенеся внимание с грозы за окном на историю, а Малефисента продолжила:

— Драконы собрались вместе, чтобы решить как одолеть их. Хуже всего было то, что чернильники навсегда оскверняли землю, по которой проходили. После них ни одно живое существо не могло выжить. Было принято решение уходить, пока была возможность. Порталы перенесли семь драконьих кланов со всеми родовыми реликвиями сюда, на эту планету. Остальные решили остаться на Тироне и продолжать борьбу.

Мэл поёрзала у неё на коленях, зная, что сейчас начнётся самое интересное. Женщина снова погладила дочь по спине, на этот раз пройдясь и по голове, после чего вернулась к истории:

— Однако, Демогоргон успел пройти следом за ними. Молодой дракон с фиолетовыми волосами и лавандовыми глазами, уходивший последним, бросил вызов этому чернильнику. Свидетелей поединка не было, но известно, что дракон одержал верх над соперником. Когда он вернулся к остальным, то они увидели, что его глаза стали ярко-зелёными и светились в темноте или в моменты злости. А позже он вдруг выдохнул зелёное пламя. С тех пор так его все и называли — Коркоран, Зелёное Пламя. Годы спустя он принял это прозвище в качестве фамилии, переименовав свой клан.

Маленькая дракона уронила свою голову на плечо матери, зевнула и попросила, уже более сонным голосом:

— А можно ещё про великую тройку?

Малефисента улыбнулась дочери и согласилась, добавив:

— Хорошо. Но потом ты идёшь спать.

Мэл кивнула и обратилась в слух, а женщина начала другую историю:

— Это случилось уже после Переселения, как драконы назвали свой переезд. Проходили года, Небесные Острова уже взмыли в воздух, начались подвижки в сторону человеческой ипостаси, хотя тогда это больше напоминало гуманоида-рептилию, а драконы всё ссорились, ругались и уже все поняли, что скоро начнётся война.  
Тиамат, старшая дочь первого Коркорана и его полноправная наследница, решила, что не может этого допустить. Она приказала остальным драконам склониться перед ней и поклясться на крови в вечной верности, пообещав в обмен справедливый суд и защиту.  
Но мало кто способен совершить нечто настолько масштабное в одиночку. Тиамат помогали её младшие брат и сестра.  
Умбраксакар, младший брат будущей королевы, был лучшим воином своего поколения. Он взял в руки меч, выточенный из ребра отца по воле последнего и названный согласно происхождению Хранителем Сердец. Позже юноша получил прозвище Пылающий Меч за привычку поджигать оружие, прилипшее ко всем обладателям клинка.  
Каррундакс, самая младшая из тройки, долго экспериментировала, пытаясь создать могущественное магическое оружие. В результате долгих трудов она всё же сооздала его — скипетр. Из-за уникального свойства видеть всё его назвали Глазом Дракона, а Каррундакс получила прозвище Всевидящая, которое позже переходило ко всем носителям скипетра.  
Втроём они долго и упорно шли к желанной цели. Три клана согласились и принесли присягу добровольно. Первым из них был Аркадар из клана Кадавар. Его потомки чтят эту клятву до сих пор. Остальных пришлось принудить к порядку и подчинению при помощи силы, хитрости и ума.  
В конечном итоге, они достигли своей цели. Тиамат стала Королевой Драконов, Умбраксакар — Пылающим Мечом и первым рыцарем-драконом, а Каррундакс — Всевидящей и…

Её прервало тихое сопение. Малефисента обернулась ниже, к дочери, и увидела, что Мэл уже крепко спит. Дракона вздохнула и подумала шёпотом:

— Кажется, лучшей сказкой на ночь для неё окажется какая-нибудь история. С подробностями.


	3. Часть 3. Путь в город, неудобные вопросы и капкан.

**Изгнанница**

Мэл спросила у матери:

— А это что за трава?

Малефисента ответила:

— Ты её уже знаешь.

Мэл сорвала немного растения, поднесла к носу…

— Не так.

Девочка не поняла:

— А как?

— Некоторые травы странно действуют на нас. Они, как правило, и пахнут странно. Поэтому нужно соблюдать осторожность. Никогда не тяни растения или вещества, которых не знаешь точно, к носу или в рот. Сначала махни рукой так, чтобы почувствовать немного, а уже потом, если нет странных запахов, подноси.

— Пахнет вкусно. Это мята?

— Верно. Молодец.

Мать и дочь шли по лесу и разговаривали. Мэл находила травы, которые знала, и запоминала новые. Прошло уже почти три года со времён Рейда, и больше никто не приходил. Всё ещё прибывали баржи с мусором, их выгружали и корабль уплывал. Немногие оставшиеся дети и дети, что родились позже, бегали по острову, и никто из Аурадона не пытался их забрать.

За эти годы немногое изменилось в жизни Драконы Острова, как её называло местное население, почему-то боясь говорить имя. Всё также ходили люди по окраине леса, собирая грибы, ягоды и некоторые травы и побаиваясь заходить вглубь. Всё также приходил Аид пару раз в неделю, принося новости из городка и разные вещи для Мэл. Одежду или игрушки, непонятно как доставаемые им с рынка и барж.

Самым сильным и, пожалуй, единственным заметным изменением была дочь. За три года Мэл несколько прибавила в росте, её голова была уже на уровне чуть выше её пояса. Её сила стала больше, драконья кровь позволяла ей быть сильнее, быстрее и ловчее других детей в её возрасте. Хотя Аид считал, что это благодаря хорошему питанию и правильному количеству активности.

«Скоро надо будет учить её летать» — подумала Малефисента, глянув на крылья дочери, сложенные у неё на спине и кончиками задевающие листву, хвою и шишки. Крылья заняли своё место год назад, появившись через несколько недель после пятого дня рождения, как это обычно бывало у драконов. Мэл уже умела ими взмахивать и активно пользовалась, смягчая падения и увеличивая прыжки, как в длину, так и в высоту, но летать ещё не могла, выносливости не хватало.

Они уже вышли за пределы леса, а ржавые и гнилые домики уже показались на горизонте. Теперь, когда новый Рейд казался чем-то из ряда фантастики, начались, а потом быстро стали нормой такие вылазки в город. Сначала идея отца её дочери о походах вне леса показались ей абсурдом и излишним риском, но сейчас, после трехлетнего затишья и бесчисленных попыток Мэл пойти исследовать остров в одиночку, это стало выглядеть как хорошая мысль. К тому же дочь вошла в возраст, когда общение со сверстниками очень важно. В любом случае, Малефисента никогда не отпускала её одну. И не отпустит ещё долго.

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Король Аурадона**

Если Адам не мог найти кого-то из своей семьи, он всегда шёл в библиотеку. Вот и в этот раз, не найдя ни жену, ни детей, он направился туда. Библиотека, которую он когда-то подарил Белль, к этим временам расширилась, поглотив несколько ближайших комнат и пять-шесть тысяч книг.

Надо ли говорить, что король нашёл там всех. Свою королеву, читающую том, о существовании которого он наверняка и не подозревал, и принца с принцессой, вместе читавших какую-то детскую, судя по обилию ярких картинок, книжку. Он подошёл к жене, сел рядом с ней, поцеловав в висок, и расслабился. Адам любил такие моменты наедине с семьёй. А кто их не любит?

Когда его жене впервые пришла идея усыновить одного из детей, спасённых с острова, он отнёсся к этому со скептицизмом. Бену было всего три, Адам не хотел, чтобы на него кто-то плохо повлиял. Он верил, что эти дети станут хорошими, но считал, что на это понадобится время. Такие мысли были в его голове ровно до момента встречи с этими детьми, точнее до встречи с Иви. Девочка была… Это до сих пор сложно объяснить. Она просто… Идеально подошла, словно недостающий кусочек. Он уже давно не задумывался о генетике и прочем, считая малышку своей дочерью. А она и не помнила, что когда-то была дочерью Злой Королевы.

Его мысли прервал вскрик сына:

— Папа! Иви говорит глупости!

Он повернул голову в сторону детей и заметил, что они сидят перед уже закрытой книжкой и спорят. Тут Адам наконец рассмотрел обложку: они читали их с Белль историю, «Красавицу и Чудовище». Он спросил:

— Что она сказала?

— Что маме не надо было оставаться в твоём замке, а стоило убежать, потому что ты держал её в плену.

Иви не осталась в долгу:

— Никто не должен жить в плену!

Адам счёл нужным прекратить конфликт как можно скорее:

— Бен, твоя сестра высказала своё мнение и ты должен его уважать. Если твоё мнение отличается, то не называй её слова глупостями, а приводи аргументы. Но это совет на будущее, а сейчас я объясню вам ту ситуацию. Тогда я действительно держал маму в плену, но потом я отпустил её, признав свои ошибки. И хотя в итоге всё закончилось хорошо и мы полюбили друг друга, я до сих пор сожалею, что поступил так. Нельзя держать кого-то около себя силой, даже если любишь.

Бен, казалось, сильно задумался над его словами:

— Но ваша история же про любовь, верно?

Белль объяснила:

— Не только про любовь, сынок. Скорее не столько про любовь, сколько про умение заглянуть внутрь, за внешность и социальное положение человека.

Он решил добавить:

— Превращение в чудовище стало для меня наказанием за высокомерие. Я должен был понять, что независимо от условий рождения, все люди должны удостаиваться моего внимания одинаково. Именно этот урок помог мне стать тем королём, каким я сейчас являюсь.

Его жена развила тему:

— А я должна была разглядеть добрую и нежную душу там, где все видели лишь уродливого монстра. И прежде чем кто-нибудь из вас спросит, я полюбила его после того, как он показал, что его душа действительно добра. Поэтому я считаю, что наша история — о том, как мы изменились ради нашей любви и друг для друга, вглядевшись внутрь.

Иви спросила, как бы подводя итог:

— Значит, не важно, как человек выглядит и кем он родился, а важно какой он внутри и как он к нам относится?

Он глянул на часы и ответил.

— В целом, да. А теперь, вам пора спать.

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Птенец-полукровка**

Мэл с любопытством рассматривала совершенно незнакомый предмет, лежащий на краю территории, разрешённой для игр в одиночку. Дальше была запретная часть леса, куда она могла ходить только в сопровождении матери. В той же стороне был город.

Слегка ржавый металл противно пах, что и привлекло девочку к источнику неприятного запаха. Сам предмет напоминал очень шипастую корону, распиленную на две части. В центре «короны» была небольшая металлическая платформа, хитро соединённая с половинками.

Дракона любопытно прищурилась и, недолго думая, ткнула эту платформу подобранной неподалёку палкой. Раздался гулкий и резкий щелчок, а половинки короны, оказавшиеся шипастыми «челюстями», схлопнулись, откусив от палки приличный кусок. Мэл отпрыгнула назад, испугавшись и слабо ударившись спиной о ствол дерева.

Несколько секунд стояла тишина, к которой дракона с интересом прислушивалась, ожидая последствий. Вскоре из дальней, неисследованной и закрытой для неё части леса раздались чьи-то тяжёлые шаги.

Девочка осмотрелась, поняла, что добежать до дома, не попавшись на глаза незнакомцу, не успеет. А попадаться очень и очень не хотелось. Почему-то ей казалось, что человек, который явно был опасен, не будет ей рад.

Поэтому она шустро влезла на дерево и прижалась к крупной дубовой ветви, обняв её руками и ногами и прижав крылья к спине поплотнее, чтобы казаться как можно незаметнее.

Уже довольно скоро показался крупный темноволосый мужчина. Он присел возле странного предмета, несколько секунд сидел, а потом недовольно проворчал:

— Опять капкан зря сработал. И какая сука их всё время тревожит!

Мэл сильнее вжалась в дерево, с которого упал лист и плавно, кружась, упал на землю. Мужчина посмотрел на него, а потом вдруг поднял взгляд на неё. Девочка на секунду растерялась, а потом попыталась залезть ещё выше, потому что мужчина направился к ней с явно недружелюбным выражением лица.

Однако, её пальцы соскользнули с ветки, а Мэл свалилась на землю и ударилась головой. Она вскочила и бросилась бежать, но её схватили за шиворот крепкой рукой и легко подняли на уровень глаз. У мужчины были жутковатые голубые глаза, чёрные волосы, тронутые сединой, и мощный подбородок. Он хмыкнул, зло прищурив глаза и поджав губы:

— Так вот кто вечно портит мне охоту.

Девочка рванулась из хватки, энергично тряхнув ногами, и даже царапнула мужчину по руке, но тот даже не обратил на это внимание. Вместо этого он оттянул на себя одно из крыльев и с усмешкой сказал:

— А вот эти крылышки станут отличным пополнением моей коллекции и займут достойное место среди трофеев.

Мэл заворочалась, пытаясь вырваться из хватки, но и эта попытка оказалась тщетной. Мужчина уже направился в сторону, когда знакомый голос холодно потребовал:

— Оставь её в покое, Гастон.

Девочка продолжила вырываться, гораздо активнее чем раньше, но это уже не требовалось, так как она уже упала на землю, поймав коленями несколько колючек, и тут же бросилась к матери. Малефисента успокаивающе погладила её по голове и отодвинула за себя, после чего сказала:

— Иди домой. Я скоро приду.

Мэл испуганно посмотрела на неё, а потом на мужчину, которого мама назвала Гастоном, но Малефисента уверенно кивнула и слегка подтолкнула её в направлении дома:

— Всё нормально. Иди к папе и расскажи ему, что произошло.

Девочка кивнула и послушно пошла в сторону папиного дома.

Больше этого мужчину она не видела никогда. Только изредка находила в лесу капканы, как люди называли те странные штуки из металла. Но и это происходило со временем всё реже и реже.


	4. Глава 4. Побег и жизнь пиратки.

**Изгнанница**

— Мэл Тиамат Коркоран*, может ты скажешь мне, где ты была?

Мэл не казалась раненой или побитой, так что можно от проверки переходить к расспросу. Малефисента старалась быть хорошей матерью. Она изо всех своих сил старалась не дать своему главному (за последние девять лет) страху о том, что Мэл могут забрать, мешать её жизни, но это пересекло все возможные границы.

— Я ходила в город, — упрямо ответила дочь, не осознавая всей серьёзности ситуации.

— Но ты же знаешь, что тебе нельзя ходить туда одной. Мы уже обсуждали это и я, как мне казалось, объяснила тебе, почему. Так почему же ты всё равно пошла туда?

Сидевшая до этого на диване Мэл вскочила:

— Потому что захотела! Мне уже почти двенадцать лет, а ты относишься ко мне так, словно я только что из яйца вылезла! И вообще, я просто сходила погулять, а ты устроила допрос на ровном месте. Я…

Пощёчина, пришедшаяся Мэл на левую щёку, оборвала её на полуслове и мгновенно погрузила комнату в тишину. Она схватилась рукой за щёку и убежала в свою комнату, захлопнув дверь.

Вы когда-нибудь делали то, что никогда не думали, что сделаете, и о чём пожалели сразу же, как только сделали это? Малефисента сделала это только что. Она никогда не поднимала руку на дочь раньше и не собиралась этого делать вообще. Нынешний случай шокировал её не меньше, чем Мэл.

Среди драконов телесные наказания детей сильно порицались. Удар, нанесённый собственному ребёнку, означал предательство всего своего клана и всей своей стаи. Исключениями были только те случаи, когда детёныш осознанно причинял боль окружающим. Также мягче относились к наказаниям тогда, когда ребёнок подвергал себя опасности. Но в обоих случаях били не сильно, жалея свою кровь. К тому же удар нужен был только чтобы продемонстрировать то, что всем живым больно и то, что драконы тоже чувствуют боль. Этот случай не относился к первому, и имел весьма дальнее отношение ко второму. Нужно как-то исправить ситуацию и извиниться. Но и ей, и Мэл необходимо время остыть и успокоиться.

Достав из запасов мазь от синяков и приведя мысли в относительный порядок, Малефисента подошла к двери и постучала. В ответ раздалось:

— Что?

Мэл явно была на неё сильно обижена. Дракона и сама признавала, что перешла черту и не должна была так поступать. Надо было давно рассказать ей всё. Именно это Малефисента и собиралась сделать сейчас.

— Я могу войти? Нам нужно поговорить.

— Да.

Большего разрешения ей и не требовалось. Она вошла в комнату дочери, намеренная поговорить и помириться. На щеке у Мэл виднелся синяк, уродливый след в форме её собственной руки. Не желая оттягивать разговор, дракона начала:

— Я не должна была так поступать с тобой. Я сожалею об этом.

Посмотрела на синяк и продолжила:

— Но я услышала твою точку зрения. Неприятно, когда к тебе относятся как к неразумному малышу, а себе ты уже кажешься взрослым. Позволишь?

Последнее она подчеркнула, показав в руке небольшую баночку с мазью. Молча, Мэл села на край кровати и кивнула матери. Та села рядом и начала осторожно обрабатывать мазью синяк. Закончив с раной она продолжила разговор:

— Я не хотела, чтобы ты уходила в город одна не потому, что считаю тебя недостаточно взрослой, а потому, что не хочу, чтобы ты пострадала. Дело не во всех этих отбросах общества, массово обитающих в городе, а в том, что произошло девять лет назад. Тот день начался так, как начинались у нас все дни. Различие показалось после обеда. Я уже укладывала тебя для дневного сна, как вдруг примчался твой отец, запыхавшийся, нервный и…

Она сделала паузу:

— Я никогда до или после того дня не видела его напуганным, но тогда его страх был почти осязаем. Он рассказал мне о том, что произошло в городе. Это прошло мимо нас, а я даже не знала. Видимо, изоляция в лесу имеет свои плюсы.

Мэл не выдержала и спросила:

— Так что всё-таки произошло, что это так напугало и тебя, и папу? Что папа видел в городе?

Найдя в себе силы, она сказала:

— Он видел солдат из Аурадона, которые забирали детей и увозили их. Позже островитяне назвали это событие Рейдом. И я, и твой отец боялись, что Рейд может повториться, поэтому мы и решили сначала не отпускать тебя в город вообще. Однако довольно долго не происходило ничего похожего, поэтому я разрешила тебе ходить в город, но только со мной.

Малефисента помолчала несколько секунд, давая дочери время обдумать её слова, а потом продолжила:

— Когда ты убежала сегодня, я сильно нервничала и потому начала тот допрос с пристрастием. А твой ответ окончательно вывел меня из себя и я сделала то, чего не должна была делать никогда, и то, о чём сейчас жалею и буду жалеть ещё долго. Я прошу прощения за это всё.

Мэл потупила глаза, а потом сказала:

— Я тоже хочу извиниться. Я не должна была убегать. Надо было сказать тебе, а лучше спросить разрешения, но я хотела доказать, что я взрослая и смогу за себя постоять. Прости меня, пожалуйста.

И посмотрела на неё грустными глазами, явно сожалея о ссоре. Малефисента лишь усмехнулась и сказала, втягивая дочь в объятия, которые та вернула:

— Как будто я могу злиться на тебя долго. Просто пообещай, что в следующий раз, когда ты захочешь пойти в город, сказать мне заранее, ладно?

— Обещаю!

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Капитан пиратов**

— УМА!

Ума, как и почти каждое утро своей жизни, проснулась от крика матери. Это означало, что пора вставать и идти на смену в закусочную, названную в честь первого меню и хозяйки, «Рыба и чипсы Урсулы». Позже ассортимент расширился, появились моллюски и яйца, но название уже пристало.

Свободное от работы время Ума обычно проводила со своей командой: Гарри Крюком, её старшим помощником, и Гилом. В команде были ещё люди, но костяком были эти трое. В основном команда состояла из детей, родившихся уже после Рейда, но были и несколько взрослых, опытных в море, но достаточно смирных, чтобы принимать команды от двенадцатилетней девчонки. Среди всех детей Ума, Гарри и Гил были самыми старшими, «пережившими» Рейд (в кавычках потому что от них ничего не зависело). Капитан не любила вспоминать тот день, тогда её мать чуть не утопила её, пытаясь спрятать от солдат Аурадона.

Эти трое, однако, не были единственными, кого спрятали. Были ещё двое: Карлос, сын Круэллы де Виль, которого Ума искренне презирала как редкостного слабака и последнего труса, бегущего при первых признаках опасности, и Мэл, дочь Малефисенты. Как же сильно Ума ненавидела эту девчонку! Мэл бесила её всем, одним только фактом собственного существования. Это всё началось с самой первой встречи, года два назад…

_Всё в этой девочке было странным, незнакомым, иначе Ума просто прошла бы мимо. Самой заметной чертой были крылья, как у летучей мыши или дракона, такого же ярко-фиолетового оттенка, что и волосы. Последние, особенно цвет, указывали на сильное магическое наследие._

_— Ты кто? И откуда? Я тебя здесь раньше не видела._

_Странная девочка обернулась и Ума посмотрела ей прямо в глаза. Зелёные, с вертикальными зрачками, похожими на кошачьи, уставились на неё в ответ с любопытством. Эти глаза показались ей чем-то знакомыми, но Ума не могла вспомнить, у кого она видела похожий взгляд, хоть убей. За исключением крыльев и глаз девочка выглядела вполне обычно, даже безобидно. Бледная и маленькая, ниже Умы на полголовы. Она явно была младше капитана, но точно была здесь во время Рейда._

_— Я — Мэл. Я впервые в этой части города, — ответила девочка, Мэл, проигнорировав второй вопрос и прервав её размышления, а Ума тем временем заметила, что та смотрит на капитана без тени страха или нервозности._

_Решив это исправить, Ума представилась:_

_— Ума, дочь Урсулы._

_А потом, указав за спину, добавила:_

_— Гарри, сын капитана Крюка, и Гил, сын Гастона._

_Никакого узнавания, никакой реакции. Так смотрят те, кто не боится, не уважает. Ума, конечно, понимала, что до власти над всем городом ей ещё далеко, но это уже слишком. Она словно с Луны свалилась! Так, союз, если от этой девчонки вообще будет толк, можно заключить и позже, а сейчас нужно показать ей, кто тут главный, а заодно и указать ей её место._

_— Мальчики, держите её. Сейчас мы преподадим ей урок уважения._

_Прежде чем мальчики успели выполнить приказ, их прервали. Громкий женский голос гаркнул, почти рявкнул на них:_

_— Не сметь даже трогать!_

_Обернувшись, они увидели Малефисенту во всей своей жуткой славе: чёрный плащ, рога, скипетр в правой руке. Быстрым шагом она подошла к ним и встала между Мэл и остальными, как бы ограждая её от юных пиратов. Врезав в них свой взгляд, почти такой же, какой Ума видела у Мэл, но гораздо более страшный она сказала, полушипя-полурыча:_

_— Предупреждаю в первый и последний раз. Если увижу, что пытаетесь хоть пальцем тронуть МОЮ дочь, всем шеи посворачиваю!_

_Вот на кого она так похожа. Чёрт, надо было по-другому себя вести. Но кто же знал, что Дракона Острова вмешается и защитит своего детёныша? Глянув на Мэл, Ума увидела, что та даже не удивлена появлением матери и её поведением. Все пятеро, три пирата и два дракона, стояли так несколько секунд, и всё время Малефисента сверлила их взглядом оголодавшего вурдалака. Потом, как ни в чём не бывало, она мягко обняла дочь за плечи и увела в сторону центра города._

_Капитан вдруг почувствовала всплеск зависти к этой девчонке. Её мать никогда не обнимала её, никогда не защищала. Её вообще никто не защищал, надо было делать это самой. Эта зависть, впрочем, быстро сменилась чувством собственного превосходства. Да, её никто не защищал, ей приходилось бороться за всё, что у неё есть, и это сделало её сильной. Сильнее, чем те, кого забрали в Аурадон, и сильнее этой девчонки, которой всё преподнесла мама._

С тех пор прошло два года и мало, что изменилось. Мэл часто тусовалась в городе, преимущественно общаясь с Карлосом или рисуя граффити. Она почти не конкурировала за ресурсы, предпочитая обменивать то, что было ей необходимо, на травы или шкуры животных, а не драться на баржах. Это сделало её чуть более терпимой, хотя Уме всё равно хотелось уничтожить эту избалованную девчонку, просто чтобы показать её ничтожность и неприспособленность к жизни Острова.

За это время она обнаружила, что это не так просто, как ей первоначально казалось. Мэл оказалась сильной, быстрой и очень вёрткой, а крылья, давшие способность к быстрому перемещению, нивелировали численное преимущество её команды. Серьёзных конфронтаций у них не было и только поэтому кто же из них сильнее, неизвестно до сих пор.

Иногда, после смены, ворочаясь в жёсткой постели и морщась от боли, доставленной свежими и не очень синяками, Ума думала о жизни тех, кого она считала избалованными. Им точно не надо драться каждый день за еду, воду, лекарства, безопасность и всё остальное. В такие моменты она, как и в тот день, завидовала Мэл самой чёрной завистью, какая только бывает на свете. У неё было всё, о чём Ума мечтала в детстве: любовь матери. Но это бывало недолго и редко, она прогоняла эти мысли прочь так быстро, как могла. Иначе жить становилось совсем тошно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Мэл Тиамат Коркоран — полное имя Мэл. Я игнорирую канон полностью. Позже это будет пояснено дополнительно.
> 
> Эпизод Умы получился какой-то серый и депрессивный.


	5. Часть 5. Адский Холл.

**Молодая дракона**

— Да где он пропадает?!

Мэл ходила туда-сюда, и этот вопрос занимал её мысли уже полчаса. Именно настолько опаздывает Карлос. Они договорились встретиться около старого колодца тридцать минут назад, а он так и не пришёл. Опоздания у него не были обычным делом, тем более такие большие. На минуту задумавшись и погрузившись в воспоминания, Мэл вдруг осознала, что её лучший (вернее сказать, единственный) друг никогда раньше не опаздывал. Значит, случилось что-то серьёзное и надо его искать.

Начать Мэл решила с его дома, который на острове все называли Адским Холлом. Если он выходил сегодня, то будет свежий запах и по нему она его выследит. А если не выходил, то Карлос всё ещё там. Надо сказать, хотя девчонка знала, где находится Адский Холл, она никогда там не бывала. Не то, чтобы боялась Круэллу де Виль, мать Карлоса (хотя та была жуткой), просто её никогда не звали. Её друг всегда сильно нервничал, когда речь заходила о том, чтобы пойти к нему домой, даже сильнее, чем когда она приглашала его к себе. Видимо придётся прийти без приглашения. Эта мысль заставила Мэл усмехнуться.

Шумный хлопок разрезал тишину, порыв ветра подхватил мелкий сор и понёс его в разные стороны, когда Мэл расправила крылья и взлетела. Она сделала несколько взмахов для подъёма и направилась в сторону Адского Холла. Полёт — одно из её любимых занятий, возможно даже самое любимое. Хотя лётные условия всегда были так себе. Низко висящие тучи не давали подниматься высоко, а высокие деревья и здания — опускаться слишком низко. Всё это оставляло довольно узкую полосу для полёта, но пока Мэл с этим мирилась.

Одно из преимуществ крыльев — возможность добраться куда угодно, причём гораздо быстрее, чем бегом. Адский Холл очень скоро предстал перед юной драконой в своём жутковатом великолепии. Дом вроде не был старым и разломанным, но что-то в нем пугало.

Мэл подумала вслух:

— Неудивительно, что Карлос не любит тут тусоваться. Я бы тоже отсюда свинтила как можно скорее.

А потом она вспомнила первый визит Карлоса в её дом, и как он рассказывал ей страшилки про Драконье Логово, ходящие в городе. Она тогда долго и громко смеялась. Её дом может и казался горожанам чем-то страшнее чертога Сатаны, но для неё Драконье Логово — дом, где нечего бояться.

— А чего Карлос боится в собственном доме?

Эта мысль заставила вздрогнуть. А потом Мэл тряхнула головой и тихо, сама себе сказала, словно ругая:

— Найду и спрошу. Развела тут чуть ли не истерику. Это просто дом, а внутри — обычные люди. А я — Дракон, суть Огня, суть Стихии! А разве Стихия боится людей? Нет — люди боятся Стихии. И пусть этот дом и все его обитатели боятся меня.

Именно так думала Мэл, обходя забор по периметру. Карлос может и не имел крыльев, но лазал он так, словно умел летать. То, что его свежих (сегодняшних) следов нет у ворот, ещё не означает, что он не покидал дом. Он мог перелезть или протиснуться в щель в заборе и таким способом покинуть территорию Адского Холла. Если она обойдёт забор и ничего не найдёт, то нужно будет искать внутри.

То ли для успокоения нервов, то ли от скуки, Мэл начала считать запахи людей, которые она почувствует у ограждения. В основном следы принадлежали Карлосу, но было и несколько незнакомых. После тридцать пятого появился другой запах, не присутствия живого существа, а крови, которую она, как должно хищнику, отличала превосходно. Запах крови исходил изнутри, то есть из дома, а это не могло означать что-то хорошее. Ещё более плохим казался тот факт, что запах был сильным, а значит, крови было много. А осознание, что кровь — человеческая сильно напрягало. Мэл боялась, что это может быть кровь Карлоса.

Суть Стихии это, конечно, хорошо, но банальная осторожность никогда никому не мешала. Поэтому нужно подготовиться. Глубоко вздохнув, Мэл погрузилась внутрь себя. Это позволяло ей управлять энергией собственного тела и проворачивать некоторые удобные фокусы. Она закачала немного энергии, маны, как её называли драконы, в мышцы, почти сразу почувствовав усиление. Это для помощи в бою и в побеге, на всякий случай. Расход велик, особенно для острова, где маны почти нет, но что не сделаешь ради друга. Так, это есть. Теперь — оружие.

Единственным оружием, которое Мэл всегда носила с собой, в ножнах на бедре, был Клык, кинжал восемь дюймов (прибл. 20 см) длиной, который её мама сделала из своего зуба (отсюда и название) задолго до острова. Этот кинжал был её подарком для дочери на двенадцатый день рождения. Он режет любой металл легко, словно это подогретое масло. Но это ещё не всё.

Высшие Тайны Драконьей Стихийной Магии. Длинное, пафосное название, но сила, кроющаяся за ним, делает каждого дракона практически непобедимым. Это способность контролировать Стихии, не тратя ману, одной волей. Но самое крутое в том, что эти Тайны не передаются никому, кроме драконов, от одного к другому, эта сила никогда не попадала в руки людей. Даже сам факт её существования драконы стараются скрывать от людей. Главный туз в рукаве Владык Неба. Фея Крёстная, вероятнее всего, о ней даже не знает, а уж тем более не может её хоть как-то заблокировать.

Беда в том, что кроме небольших (меньше дюйма высотой, сгодится только на светильник) язычков пламени на руке и файерболов размером меньше кулака у Мэл ничего не получается. Мало практики. Однако даже это сыграет свою роль.

Адский Холл был тихим, тёмным и мрачным местом. Снаружи. Изнутри он выглядел как помесь дома из фильма ужасов и логова маньяка. Вслушиваясь в тишину и оглядываясь по сторонам, Мэл осторожно, но быстро шла на источник запаха крови. Искомое нашлось быстро:

— Карлос!

Перед её глазами подтвердились её худшие подозрения. На полу, в луже собственной крови лежал её друг. Нащупав пульс, она чуть не зарыдала от частичного облегчения: он жив, ещё не поздно. Но пульс слабый, надо срочно что-то сделать. У Карлоса в домике на дереве была аптечка, но туда надо идти, а его нельзя бросать. Переносить его тоже опасно: если у него сломан позвоночник, то смещение его погубит. А оставаться здесь совсем опасно, что если тот, кто сделал это с ним, ещё здесь.

— Думай, дурья башка, думай!

Внезапно в эту «дурью башку» пришла идея.

— А что если…

Так, исцеление начнётся с костей, если они повреждены. Когда начнёт заживать кожа, будет безопасно перенести его в домик и там закончить лечение лекарствами.

Мэл прислушалась ещё раз, а потом осторожно, пытаясь не двигать Карлоса ни на один миллиметр, расстегнула молнию на его кожаной куртке, а потом пуговицы на рубашке. Ему всегда было некомфортно показывать свою кожу и она всегда уважала его границы, что было взаимным, но сейчас у неё нет выбора. На кону его жизнь. Ткань была отодвинута и её глазам предстала ужасная картина из ран и шрамов. Из многих сочилась кровь.

Мэл сняла кожаную перчатку со своей руки, вынула из набедренных ножен Клык и медленно провела им по своей ладони, стараясь не резать глубже, чем надо, а затем вернула кинжал на место. Кровь дракона, не красная, как у людей, а белёсая, с золотистым отливом, показалась на бледной коже. Она поднесла руку к ранам на животе у Карлоса и сжала её в кулак, чтобы её кровь капала на них. Светлые капли покрывали и смешивались с красными лужицами, находя путь в ранения, которые, как Мэл только что заметила, были похожи на удары чем-то с шипами. Закончив с туловищем, она перенесла руку ко рту друга и сжала кулак ещё сильнее. Это лучше сработает, если кровь будет и внутри, и снаружи.

Закончив, Мэл надела перчатку назад, села рядом с мальчиком и начала ждать, прислушиваясь к тишине этого страшного дома, где не в безопасности даже тот, кто здесь живёт. Она поняла, что дождалась, когда небольшая ссадина на щеке у Карлоса затянулась. Мэл осторожно подняла его, похвалив себя за предусмотрительное усиление мышц, и пошла той же дорогой, что и пришла, не желая заблудиться и прислушиваясь чаще и сильнее обычного.

Благо вход, через который она и зашла, и вышла, находится рядом с домиком на дереве, а ещё лучше то, что около домика есть удобная ветвь, всё время используемая ей для приземлений. Несколько взмахов крыльев, небольшая прогулка, вот и всё — они на месте. Мэл положила Карлоса на матрас, а сама пошла за аптечкой. Нужно закончить лечение и перевязать руку. Заниматься первым даже не пришлось — дракона с удивлением заметила, что все более-менее крупные раны уже затянулись, красуясь новой, розовой кожицей. Да и кровью пахло не так. Пахло скорее запёкшейся и засохшей, чем жидкой и текущей. Успокоившись, Мэл занялась рукой и перевязала порез.

Мама, конечно, говорила, что драконья кровь, введённая человеку, творит чудеса, но произошедшее превзошло все её ожидания. Решив, что можно немного отдохнуть, Мэл плюхнулась на диван и выдохнула. Дочь Малефисенты посмотрела на двухцветную шевелюру мальчика и погрузилась в свои мысли. Сегодня она спасла своего лучшего друга. Когда он очнётся надо будет узнать, кто его так. Даже думать о том, что было бы, реши она его не искать, или опоздай она, не хотелось.

Осталось дождаться пробуждения Карлоса, а пока надо бы найти еды. Проснётся он жутко голодный.

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Юный изобретатель**

Карлос Оскар де Виль пришёл в себя на чём-то мягком, но плотном. В голове была приятная лёгкость, он не чувствовал боли, но был жутко голоден. Решив, что сотрясения у него нет, мальчик продолжил было лежать, но пришедшие в голову вопросы, звучащие как «Где я?» и «Как я сюда попал?», заставили его оставить отдых на потом.

Осторожно поднявшись, он сел, осмотрелся и увидел, что он лежит на матрасе в своём домике на дереве. Это несколько успокоило его, но он точно помнил, что он не засыпал здесь. Он потерял сознание на полу своего дома не то от боли, не то от кровопотери. А удары, которые он получил и которые чётко ощущал тогда, делали невозможным такое мирное и лёгкое пробуждение.

Его тщетные попытки найти в своей памяти ответы на вопросы, помешавшие ему продолжить отдых, прервал специфический шум за дверью. Звучало так, словно кто-то прыгнул на ветку, значит это может быть только Мэл. Дочь Малефисенты была его единственным другом и единственным существом (называть её человеком у него язык не поворачивался), которому было до него дело.

В прошлом Карлос потратил немало часов, пытаясь понять, зачем он ей понадобился. Сильные, а Мэл он однозначно причислял к сильным, не заводили друзей. У них были подручные и союзники, но не друзья. Даже если она — особенная, то слабаку Карлосу всё равно было с ней не по пути. Но это были лишь его мысли, он никогда не скажет этого ей, боясь потерять её дружбу, а значит — помощь и временную защиту. Кроме того, с ней никогда нельзя было соскучиться, а ещё он успел к ней привязаться.

Пока Карлос думал, Мэл уже успела войти. В руках у неё был бумажный пакет. Она посмотрела на него, улыбнулась, подошла к нему и села рядом, а свои крылья (метра три размахом) каким-то образом умудрилась уложить рядом. Она достала из пакета булочку, а пакет передала ему:

— На, ешь. И даже врать не смей, что не голоден.

В пакете он нашёл ещё несколько тёплых, почти горячих булочек. Он и вправду хотел есть, его желудок свернулся и громко заурчал от голода, но ещё он хотел получить ответы. Кроме неё никто не стал бы делать для него что-то хорошее, значит его перемещение и исцеление — её рук дело. Не желая ни откладывать разговор, ни раздражать её почём зря, он вытащил одну булочку, откусил кусок, прожевал и задал свой первый вопрос.

— Как я здесь оказался? Я точно помню, что засыпал не здесь.

И укусил хлебобулочное изделие снова. Мэл на его вопрос замялась, отвела взгляд и несколько секунд молчала, а потом сказала:

— Ты опоздал на встречу. Мы договаривались, помнишь? Около старого колодца. Когда ты опоздал на полчаса, я начала волноваться и пошла тебя искать. Начала с твоего дома. Около забора почувствовала человеческую кровь, пошла на запах, а там нашла тебя. Я тебя подлечила немного, а потом отнесла сюда. Сама потом ушла за едой, думала ты проголодался.

Карлос достаточно давно знал её, чтобы понимать — Мэл никогда не лжёт, но частенько не договаривает правду и искажает её. В принципе её рассказ не вызвал у него сомнений, но кое-что ему нужно было уточнить:

— Чем и как ты меня «подлечила»…

Он показал кавычки лишь голосом, и то чуть-чуть:

— Что у меня мелкие шрамы и раны затянулись совсем, а оставшиеся выглядят так, словно им лет сорок, а не десять максимум.

Снова молчание — снова отведённые глаза. Потом она делает глубокий вздох, смотрит на него своими странными глазами и говорит:

— Когда я нашла тебя, ты был весь в крови. Я не могла ничего сделать без лекарств, не могла уйти за ними, боясь оставить тебя одного, и не могла отнести тебя сюда, боясь, что у тебя может быть перелом позвоночника.

Карлос достаточно понимал в медицине, чтобы знать, что это убило бы его мгновенно. Тем временем Мэл снова заговорила:

— Недавно мама рассказала мне про один способ спасать людей в таких ситуациях. Ответ — драконья кровь. В определённых количествах она способна исцелить многие ранения, которые иначе погубили бы человека. Я дала тебе некоторое количество своей крови и твоё тело начало ускоренно регенерировать. Видимо, бонусом залечились ещё и старые раны.

Потом она снова замолчала, кажется ожидая слов от него.

А слов не было. Он чудом, нет, чудес не бывает, стараниями Мэл, избежал смерти. Из всех слов, которые он знал, на ум и на язык пришло лишь одно:

— Спасибо.

А потом он смог сказать ещё:

— За спасение. Если бы не ты, я бы умер.

На его слова она улыбнулась, а потом, резко помрачнела, когда он спросил:

— Но зачем? Зачем ты это сделала?

— Потому что ты — мой друг! Я не могла позволить тебе умереть.

Некоторое время они оба молчали, а потом она спросила:

— А кто тебя так?

И добавила:

— Если тебе удобно об этом говорить.

Карлосу страшно не хотелось об этом рассказывать кому бы то ни было, но она — его единственный друг и возможно сможет помочь. Поэтому он решился:

— Помнишь мы вчера по рынку до ночи шатались? Из-за этого я забыл, что сегодня — День Матери, и моя мать не была счастлива быть забытой.

Он посмотрел ей в глаза и позволил своим сказать то, осталось несказанным. Реакция была, мягко сказать, неожиданной. У неё в глазах появлялся шок, сменяющийся ужасом. Она вскочила на ноги и начала ходить туда-сюда, Карлос знал, что она так делает только когда сильно переживает. А потом он вдруг понял, почему она так шокирована, почему она так сильно отличается от всех, кого он знает. Мэл росла почти в тепличных условиях под полной опекой своей матери, поэтому, столкнувшись с другим положением дел, она испытала такой сильный шок. Занятого своей догадкой, его едва не застали врасплох. Его подруга наконец перестала метаться, а подошла к нему с блеском в глазах, соответствующим безумной идее.

— Есть идея! Ты мог бы жить у меня. Теперь, когда в тебе моя кровь, по обычаям драконов ты считаешься моим осенённым, частью моей семьи. Места дома хватит, ешь ты не так много, чтобы стать обузой…

Карлос подтвердил её мысли:

— Я могу делать это. Я не стану обузой.

И указал на обилие собранных им устройств. Идея удрать в место, куда его мать не посмеет войти, вызвала всплеск эйфории. Драконье Логово, правда, описывают страшнее, чем Адский Холл, но он уже бывал у Мэл дома и знал, что этот дом в лесной глуши — лучшая иллюстрация к фразе «у страха глаза велики». Малефисента дала ему прозвище «Пугливый» и называла его только так, игнорируя его имя, и смотрела как на питомца, которого её дочь притащила с улицы, но ни разу не проявила агрессии. Так что дом Мэл был куда безопаснее Адского Холла.

— Тем более! Так что мама вряд ли откажет мне.

— А если всё-таки откажет?

— Тогда я придумаю что-то ещё, но тебе нельзя здесь оставаться. Это опасно для твоей жизни. Она может… В следующий раз я могу не успеть.

У Карлоса пробежал озноб по коже от смысла, который несли эти слова. Он вздохнул и сказал:

— Я же вроде уже согласился с твоей идеей, разве нет?


	6. Глава 6. Сюрприз, креветка, предчувствия и первые обсуждения.

**Изгнанница**

Сегодня, как и почти каждый день, Малефисента объясняла дочери что-то новое из области магии. В этот раз пришла очередь обобщения, подробностей и деталей, сложность в понимании которых позволяла начать их объяснения только в более-менее разумном возрасте:

— Нарисуй пятиконечную звезду, у тебя это лучше получается, чем у меня.

Когда рисунок был сделан, она продолжила:

— Каждый из лучей звезды символизирует одну из ветвей магии, а центр, где располагаются символы стихий — основу всей магии драконов, Стихийную Магию. Она — база, фундамент всей магии, используемой драконами. Ты уже можешь применять простые приёмы, но сегодня я объясню тебе связь между стихиями, или элементами, как их тоже иногда называют, и определёнными качествами, которые ожидаются от взрослого дракона.  
Каждая из стихий, а точнее контроль над ней, требует и, тем самым, развивает различные черты характера. Нельзя пренебрегать ни одной из стихий, так как каждая из них научит тебя чему-то новому и важному. Нельзя также выбрать главную, по той же причине, хотя каждый из нас по-своему хорош в определённом элементе, а также имеет сложности с другим.  
Огонь — это смелость и власть. Смелость зажечь его и власть контролировать или потушить. Земля — стойкость и крепость как тела, так и духа. Чтобы подчинить камень, нужно «уподобиться» камню, стать твёрдым и несгибаемым. Воздух — это свобода, мир и покой. Он учит нас успокаиваться, примиряться и отпускать. Вода — двойственность, перемены и единство. Она учит нас приспосабливаться, объединяться и любить, держаться вместе. В совокупности все эти качества делают нас взрослыми.

Мэл помолчала несколько секунд, а потом спросила:

— Поэтому Танец Стихий — одна из ступеней взросления?

— Да. Считается, что подчинив все стихии, дракон обретает гармонию с самим собой.

— Стихийная магия — основа. А всё остальное? Лучи звезды?

— Лучи обозначают ветви магии: разум, жизнь, смерть, пространство и энергию. Эти магические техники и приёмы драконы передали людям, хотя самое мощное они и оставили для себя.  
Разум — совокупность умений и навыков, позволяющих влиять на сознание и подсознание различных существ. Маги-разумники могут удалять и замещать воспоминания, учить чему-то новому за считанные дни, как бы помещая эту информацию прямо в голову.  
Жизнь — управление живой материей. Сюда относятся постоянные телесные преобразования, а также исцеление травм. Маги-«живчики» могут врачевать ранения, в том числе возвращать утраченные части тела, а также трансформировать одно существо в другое. Большинство магических животных — плоды экспериментов магов жизни.  
Смерть — некромантия. Сюда относится поднимание и создание нежити. Также при помощи некромантии можно лечить некоторые болезни, но об этом в другой раз.  
Пространство и энергия наиболее спорны как самостоятельные дисциплины, так как методы и приёмы этих ветвей очень распространены и применяются во многих областях, но для их освоения нужны специфические навыки, так что они всё ещё считаются отдельными.  
Пространство, как отдельная дисциплина, в большей степени сосредоточена вокруг порталов и других приёмов для быстрого перемещения вещества. В эту ветвь также входят преобразования неживой материи, то есть превращения одного предмета в другой, а также разнообразные способы изменения гравитации, что считается высшей формой магии этой ветви.  
Энергия — преобразование различных видов энергии, перемещение их из одного носителя в другой, а также трансформация энергии из одного вида в другой. Особым шиком считается умение добывать энергию из живых существ, но это уже соприкосновение с энергетическим паразитизмом, до чего лучше не опускаться.  
Существуют также две внесистемные дисциплины. Это — алхимия и артефакторика. Они не считаются самостоятельными ветвями, так как это скорее ремёсла, напоминающие химию и ювелирное дело соответственно. Особых магических умений эти подветки не требуют. Важно лишь наличие необходимых магических материалов и умение ими пользоваться.

Мэл ещё некоторое время записывала сказанное матерью, а потом самым жалобным голосом, на который только была способна, попросила:

— А можно сегодня закончить пораньше?

Малефисента усмехнулась и ответила:

— Я уже закончила. Остальное можно обсудить в другой раз. А что, куда-то торопишься?

Мэл посмотрела на часы и воскликнула:

— Да! Мне уже пора. Мы с Карлосом договорились встретиться у старого колодца.

— Снова будете шариться по городу?

— Не шариться, а гулять!

— Ладно, иди. Но чтобы к девяти была дома!

— Хорошо!

***

Мэл примчалась всего через два часа, хотя обычно с прогулок она возвращалась только к вечеру, нервная, напуганная и с повязкой на руке. Значит, случилось что-то очень серьёзное. Спрашивать не пришлось. Она начала сама:

— Мама, а можно Карлос будет жить с нами? У него дома небезопасно и я, вроде как, осенила его… Пожалуйста?

— Два вопроса. Первый. Что ТАКОЕ произошло, что ты осенила человека собственной кровью? Я надеюсь, что воспитала тебя правильно, и поэтому полагаю, что произошло что-то серьёзное. Второй. Какая такая опасность угрожает ему в его собственном доме?

— Его мать. Это на оба вопроса ответ.

Рассказ дочери о случившемся в Адском Холле заставил Малефисенту задуматься. Она, конечно, видела сумасшествие Круэллы и понимала, что у той давно и серьёзно съехала крыша, но… Мучить собственного ребёнка? Это было за гранью возможного даже для безумия. Тот факт, что мальчику не следует оставаться с ней, не подвергался сомнению.

Но принять его в свой дом? Над этим нужно думать обстоятельнее. По поводу пространства беспокойства не было. В доме была пара пустых комнат, которые она обычно держала плотно закрытыми, правда там нужно убраться. С едой также проблем не было. Она и Мэл жили, в основном, за счёт охоты, а когда последняя начала летать, её добыча сильно увеличилась. Так что материальных препятствий не было.

Наконец, она сказала:

— Ладно.

И сразу притушила радость дочери.

— Но он на твоей ответственности. Полностью.

— Спасибо! Вот увидишь, он не доставит неудобств, всё будет круто! Пойду, расскажу ему!

Мэл убежала, а потом и вовсе улетела.

Не то, чтобы Малефисента была против мальчика, Карлоса. Он был тихим и явно умным, а ещё он её сильно боялся. Просто она не любила неожиданности, сюрпризы и нарушения в планах. Мэл, принявшая в клан (а именно это драконы видели в осенении людей) человека, создала очень большую неожиданность. Впрочем, она часто их создавала, драконе следовало привыкнуть. В конце концов Мэл сама была неожиданностью.

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Молодая Дракона**  
Мэл добавила ещё несколько штрихов в свой последний рисунок, критически осмотрела полученное, сравнила его с оригиналом пейзажа перед ней и…

— Эй, ящерица!

Дракона глубоко и устало вздохнула, закрывая книжку и пряча её во внутренний карман кожаной куртки вместе со всеми карандашами. Ума и её морские собаки не давали ей покоя в городе, хотя и не рисковали заходить в лес.

Сегодня Карлос не присоединился к ней в шатании по городу, а остался дома, настраивая ветряк для своей «электростанции», как он это назвал, так что Мэл могла просто улететь от назойливых пиратов, не принимая бой. Не то чтобы она боялась Уму, но ей совершенно не хотелось сталкиваться с пиратами. Особенно неприятным был тот факт, что они премерзко воняли тухлой рыбой.

Пираты вбежали на крышу, где она сидела до этого, и начали осторожно ступать по черепице. Гил ступил на одну из пластин, не спуская с неё глаз, а Мэл лениво бросила:

— Не лучший выбор.

И она оказалась права — стоило сыну охотника перенести свой вес полностью на этот фрагмент крыши, как пластина поехала в сторону, а парень грохнулся на спину. Ума, шедшая более удачно, поморщилась, но обратилась к ней:

— А ты, значит, как и всегда, занимаешься ерундой.

Мэл закатила глаза, уже привыкшая к этикету Острова «запугай человека, чтобы он не пытался запугать тебя», и решила отступить от него:

— И? Какое тебе дело до того, чем я занимаюсь?

Тактика вопросов результата не дала — никто из нападавших не отступил. Мэл с хлопком крыльев запрыгнула на старую и нерабочую печную трубу, села на вершине, скрестив ноги, и задала новый вопрос:

— Что тебе вообще от меня надо? С чего вдруг ты прицепилась ко мне?

Ума съязвила:

— Меня просто подбешивают эти «аурадонские» детки, которые ничего из себя представляют без мамочки или папочки и прячутся за ними при первом же признаке опасности!

Мэл зло прищурилась, сжала руки в кулаки, слабо скрипнула зубами, а потом перестала сдерживать себя и выплеснула всё своё раздражение, копившееся довольно долгое время:

— А меня раздражают подлые креветки, которые только и делают, что мешают мне спокойно проводить свободное время по совершенно непонятным причинам!

Она спрыгнула с трубы и продолжила, контролируя себя всё меньше с каждой секундой ссоры:

— Хотя нет. Одна версия у меня всё же есть. Ты просто завидуешь мне, потому что ни у кого на Острове нет сомнений, что моя мама любит меня, защищает меня и заботится обо мне. В то время как твоя просто использует тебя в качестве прислуги.

Ума на секунду застыла, будто бы Мэл попала по какой-то слабой точке. На её лице появилось выражение боли. Это доставило Коркоран такое наслаждение, что даже напугало. Дракона даже заметила слезу, но тут пиратка бросилась в бой с разъярённым рёвом, так что Мэл решила, что ей показалось.

Дракона сделала Уме подсечку, присев на одной ноге, отпрыгнула в сторону от мечей Гарри и Гила и взмахом крыльев ушла из зоны поражения. Пиратка вскочила на ноги быстро, но Мэл была уже вне её досягаемости, так что она просто закричала в бессильной ярости:

— Я уничтожу тебя! Однажды я убью тебя, и мы посмотрим, кто кому будет завидовать.

Дракона взлетела ещё выше, прячась в вечных тучах Острова, будто пытаясь убежать от криков, обещающих месть пиратки, и собственной совести.

***

Домой она вернулась несколько позднее, чем обычно, задержавшись в лесу. Мэл обнаружила потребность успокоиться и собрать мысли в кучу. Сожаление тяжёлым грузом висело у неё на плечах.

Она довольно давно отметила странную склонность Умы сосредоточиться именно на отношениях Мэл с матерью. Раньше она не обращала на это особого внимания, но после истории с Карлосом и Адским Холлом до неё дошла истинная причина.

Мэл не собиралась использовать приобретённое знание, но всё-таки сделала это, выйдя из себя. Это было довольно неприятно и… Стыдно. С другой стороны, Ума первой начала и сегодняшнюю стычку, и всю войну, так что на ней вина тоже есть. Но был один вопрос, который дракона, пусть и шёпотом, произнесла вслух:

— И почему же всё-таки креветка?

Ответа у неё не было.

~~\-------------------------------------~~

_ТРИ ГОДА СПУСТЯ_  
 **Молодая дракона**

Если бы кто-нибудь попросил Мэл назвать двух самых контрастных людей из всех, кого она знает, она бы назвала своих родителей. Более разных и несовместимых личностей ей, за всю её короткую жизнь, встречать не доводилось. Это выражалось во всём, от предпочтений и вкусов до взглядов на жизнь. Особенно сильно это было заметно в том, чему они учили Мэл.

Всё, чему её обучала мама, служило цели. Разбирать травы, распознавать и запоминать запахи было необходимо для выживания. Полёт (в том числе теория воздушного боя и трюки различной сложности исполнения), теория магии (даже тех областей, где она не одарена), география, история — все эти дисциплины были необходимы для неё как для дракона. Основные понятия об экономике и юриспруденции, политике и геополитике требовались для роли, которую она однажды займёт в обществе драконов. Чёрт, мама даже договорилась со Злой Королевой и Джафаром, чтобы те научили её правильно вести себя в обществе человеческих правителей. Из этой затеи ничего не вышло, но всё же.

Аид, в свою очередь, учил её распознавать звёзды и ориентироваться по ним, а также играть на гитаре. И если первое мама одобрила, то про второе сказала «Чем бы дитя не тешилось, лишь бы не вешалось» и махнула на это рукой. Впрочем, она и про рисование так говорила.

На уроки, проводящиеся в школе (это был склеп, но его переделали в подобие школы), она не ходила вообще. Мэл пришла туда как-то раз, получила расписание уроков, позже показала его маме и… больше уроков не посещала. В то время как её учили выживать, летать и управлять, остальных детей учили… Быть злодеями? Иной причины для обучения Тщеславию, Злым Планам и другим дисциплинам подобного толка она не знала.

Но всё чаще ей казалось, что скоро что-то произойдёт. Какое-то неясное предчувствие частенько накрывало юную дракону, не давая сосредоточиться на привычных делах, а иногда и мешая спать. Мэл привыкла доверять своему чутью, не подводившему её ни разу, но не знала, к чему нужно готовиться.

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Принц-спортсмен**

Когда Джей узнал, что его усыновили, он сильно удивился, хотя шоком это назвать было сложно. По крайней мере, это объясняло многие вещи. Отсутствие его фотографий до определённого момента, его странное воспоминание, единственное об острове, проверки на магические способности каждый год, хотя Азиз, его старший брат, их не проходил. Магию, кстати, так и не нашли, на что Джею было плевать.

Нет, известие о том, что он не родной ребёнок Алладина и Жасмин, его не сильно взволновало. Куда сильнее его обеспокоили мысли о его биологических родителях, точнее об отце. Джафар. Один из самых страшных злодеев Острова Потерянных. Поддержка семьи и друзей помогла ему успокоиться и вспомнить, что это его не определяет и что он всё ещё остаётся самим собой. С тех пор он старался об этом не думать.

Его мысли-воспоминания прервал свисток тренера. Игра началась. Это последняя игра на тренировке. Джей, видя по бокам от себя Бена и Тейлора, побежал к мячу, подрезая Чеда и заставляя его упасть. Благо, Турней — контактный спорт, а последний — игрок противоположной команды, так что это не запрещено.

Перехватив мяч, он отдаёт длинный пас Азизу, ушедшему далеко вперёд, и прорывается дальше. Проходит убойную зону, увернувшись от нескольких снарядов, и видит, как Бен принимает передачу от Марка. Быстро обменивается с ним условными знаками и тот проворачивает обманный маневр, как бы бросая мяч в сторону ворот, но в последний момент передаёт пас Джею.

Это их излюбленный и хорошо отработанный фокус, идеально включающий их сильные стороны и прикрывающий недостатки. Бену от отца достались просто зверские сила и выносливость, но меткости ему не хватает, поэтому он почти никогда не бросает, передавая мяч другим игрокам. В этот раз это Джей. Один чистый удар, мяч в воротах противника, а игра завершена победой.

Тренер поднялся со своего места и крикнул:

— Так, все молодцы, все в душ!

Принц Аграбы уже собирался уходить, как к нему подошёл Бен:

— Джей, приди, пожалуйста, в мою комнату минут через двадцать.

Он легко согласился.

— Не проблема, увидимся!

Через обещанные двадцать минут Джей вошёл в комнату Бена, свежий после душа и с бутылкой воды в руке. Кроме него самого и владельца комнаты он обнаружил там Иви. Поприветствовав её и отпив воды он спросил:

— Ну так что за дело?

И замолчал, в ожидании. Тем временем он оглядел их обоих и в очередной раз посмеялся их схожести. Бен и Иви выглядели почти идентичными, особенно учитывая их общую любовь к синему цвету. Просто удивительным было то, что при этой похожести они не имели общих генов. Иви, как и он сам, была приёмным ребёнком с острова, биологически дочерью Злой Королевы.

Втроём они были частью компании, в которую также входили Одри (девушка Бена) и Чед. Этот парень никогда не нравился Джею. Самодовольный, нахальный и самовлюбленный придурок. Каким образом он и Иви смогли встречаться целый месяц оставалось для Джея загадкой.

Он знал этих ребят почти всю свою жизнь, многократно пересекаясь с ними на различных дипломатических встречах, на которые его брали родители. Остальные дети, которых также на те же самые встречи брали родители, были либо старше, либо младше них.

Негромкий, но уверенный голос Бена ворвался в его мысли:

— Я хотел обсудить с вами одну очень важную вещь. Я буду коронован уже очень скоро и обдумал свой первый королевский указ. Хочу услышать, что вы думаете.

Джей лишь кивнул, поддерживая, а Иви подбодрила брата:

— Рассказывай, что ты придумал.

— Тринадцать лет назад с Острова Потерянных забрали всех детей, ну тогда казалось, что всех. Недавно я получил информацию о том, что там всё ещё остались дети. Я хочу забрать их. Начну с двоих, из тех, которых не забрали тогда, а потом продолжу.

На несколько секунд комната погрузилась в тишину. Её прервал голос Иви:

— Совет уже проголосовал по этому поводу и принял проект. Так что можешь действовать не оглядываясь на кого-либо. Но мне кажется, стоит поговорить с родителями.

— Я собираюсь сделать это на днях. Джей, ты что скажешь?

— Будь поаккуратнее и выбирай осторожно. В конце концов эти двое росли там всю жизнь. Кто знает, чего от них ожидать. А кого выбрал-то, кстати?

Бен лишь улыбнулся.


End file.
